It's Time for Mini Golf, Again!
by Lavender Nights
Summary: For those of you who were fans of "It's Time for Mini Golf'" this is the sequel!  Filled with more mystery, more romance, and more laughs.  Sparks will fly… balls will fly… read on to find out what else will!  Enjoy!  D
1. Chapter 1

It's Time for Mini Golf… Again!

For those of you who were fans of "It's Time for Mini Golf'" this is the sequel! Filled with more mystery, more romance, and more laughs. Sparks will fly… balls will fly… read on to find out what else will! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pretear in any way, shape, or form… unfortunately.

Spoilers: This takes place after the series, so… be warned.

Chapter 1

Mawata sat on her bed looking down at a half slip of paper with writing on it that she held in her hand. She stared at it for awhile, until she fell into a pensive trance.

"Hey Mawata!" Kaoru said merrily.

Mawata jumped slightly and snapped out of her trance. "Hi Dad," she said quietly.

"Is everything okay, Mawata?" asked Kaoru, concerned that she was sitting all alone in her room seemingly doing nothing. (Since the day the tree of Fenryl was destroyed, Kaoru had been more actively working on getting to know Mawata and being a good father toward her. He had made some progress, but there were still times when things were awkward between them.)

"Um, yeah. Everything is fine," Mawata said nervously as she hid a paper in back of her.

"Well… okay Mawata," Kaoru said, knowing something was up, but wasn't sure how to talk about it with her. "Remember, you can tell me if something is wrong, Mawata."

"I know, dad," Mawata said warmly, knowing that he really was concerned about her and wasn't just trying to be a pain.

"Then…I'll see you later," Kaoru said awkwardly.

"Bye, dad," Mawata replied.

"Hey, Himeno," Kaoru started, "I'm worried about Mawata. She's been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean, dad?" Himeno asked solemnly.

"She's been spending a lot of time by herself just kinda spacing out. I'm worried that maybe something is going on like what happened before. You know… with that evil princess lady and the demon larva," Kaoru replied.

"Hmm. I haven't noticed anything strange going on, but I'll go talk to Mawata and see," Himeno said.

Himeno walked over to Mawata's room and she found Mawata in the same way Kaoru had found her.

"Mawata?" Himeno said quietly.

Mawata looked up and smiled. "Hi Himeno. I take it that dad wanted you to come talk to me. I figured that he could tell that something was wrong. I just feel weird talking to him about it."

"So what is the 'it' that's bothering you?" Himeno said concerned.

"This," Mawata said, handing Himeno the half slip of paper.

Himeno found herself to be looking down at none other than the dreaded…. all-paid dinner and mini-golf date for two gift certificate that Mawata had won the last time she had gone golfing with Himeno and the other Leafe Knights!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Himeno exclaimed excitedly.

"Shhh!" Mawata said, embarassed.

"So THIS is what you've been thinking about lately," Himeno said.

"Yeah," Mawata replied softly as she smiled and blushed a little.

"So tell me, Mawata," Himeno whispered as she got in closer to Mawata, "Who are you going to ask to go with you?"

"I was going to see if Kei wanted to go," Mawata whispered.

"How cute!" Himeno exclaimed.

"Himeno… quiet. I don't want the whole world to know. Please don't tell anyone," Mawata said more loudly.

"Sorry… I'll keep it a secret. So tell me, when are you going to ask Kei?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't know how to ask him let alone when. This is my first date."

"Really? You're so popular Mawata, I figured you've been on lots of dates before."

Mawata gave Himeno a shy smile and shook her head back and forth "No, I haven't."

"Well, don't let that stop you. You can do it, Mawata. I have an idea. Why don't we go visit Kei while he's working, you can ask him there."

"Okay," Mawata said with a big smile. "Let's go."

Kei sat at a desk in his small cubicle typing away something on the computer when he suddenly sensed someone coming.

"Care for some visitors?" Himeno asked happily, talking to the back of Kei.

"Um… sure, though I'm afraid you can't stay for too long. I'm in the middle of something, Himeno," Kei said still facing the computer and typing. "Wait, visitors?" Kei said stressing the "s". Kei turned around to see that Himeno had brought Mawata with her.

"Mawata," Kei said, surprised with a hint of nervousness. "Gee, I wasn't expecting you. I'm afraid my workspace isn't at its cleanest." (Which meant that there were a few paperclips and a pencil that wasn't in its holder laying around, and a few papers sitting on his desk.) Kei quickly put the paperclips, paper, and pencil in their proper homes and then turned his full attention to Himeno and Mawata. "My project can wait a little bit. It's not that important after all. What can I do for you ladies?"

"Well, Kei, I brought Mawata here so that she could ask you something," Himeno responded.

"Oh." Kei said, wondering why the two came all the way to his office to ask him something. (And what they would be asking HIM of all people.) "Is your internet still giving you problems? I could come by and look at it for you."

"No, that's not it Kei, but thanks," Mawata said kindly. "I—"

"You don't need me to rehook-up all your cables, like the time Mayune stole all of them to make a Himeno-sized spider web again?" he asked quickly.

Mawata smiled and said, "No, she didn't."

"Thankfully," Himeno added.

"Did some of your keyboard keys pop off? Everything on your screen is purple?" Kei continued trouble-shooting, his nervousness building.

"Kei, it doesn't have to do with computers," Mawata said finally.

"Oh," Kei said blankly as he picked up his tea cup and started drinking.

Mawata looked over at Himeno, who was gesturing her wildly to ask him.

"Kei, I want to know if you would help me spend my mini-golf gift certificate and go on a date with me."

Kei nearly choked on his tea when he heard Mawata's question and started coughing. After clearing his throat he said in a nervous, almost giddy voice, "Well, isn't this a surprise." Then Kei thought to himself 'Of all the things I could have said, what an idiotic thing to say!'

"Welllllllll," Himeno said as she tried to coax an answer out of Kei.

"Uhhhhh," Kei said in an odd tone. 'Geez, compose yourself!,' Kei mentally commanded.

Kei cleared his throat again and said calmly, "I would love to accompany you on a date Mawata."

"Great," Mawata said with a big smile. "Would you be able to go out tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would. Could I come and pick you up at five?"

"Sure," Mawata said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kei? Ohhhh Kei? Kei!"

"Huh? What is it Go?" Kei said dumbfoundedly as he stopped blankly gazing out the kitchen window. Kei had been day-dreaming… he couldn't believe he would be going on a date with Mawata today.

"Geez, took you long enough," Go said.

"Are you all right today Kei? Something on your mind?" Hayate asked concerned, coming in from the living room with Mannen, Hajime, and Shin tagging along behind.

"Oh, no, nothing at all," Kei said with a jolly tone as a smirk crossed his face.

Go looked questioningly at Hayate. Hayate looked questioningly back at Go. Mannen scratched his head. Hajime and Shin stared at Kei.

"I'm fine. Honest," Kei tried to say reassuringly with a straight face. "It's nothing," Kei reiterated, trying not to smirk.

"Let's go out and play Go," Shin said as Hajime yanked on Go's pant leg.

Go sighed. "Okay kids, let's go."

Go and the younger knights started toward the door, as Hayate remained, studying Kei a moment or two longer. Kei smiled and started staring out the window again.

"I'm going to go out, but I'll be back shortly. Why don't you stay here Kei?" Hayate said calmly, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Okay," Kei replied.

Hayate headed over to the gate between Leafeania and the Awayuki mansion to go talk to Sasame.

Kei stopped staring at the small digital clock on the kitchen window sill and gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I should have plenty of time to get ready and leave before any of the other knights come back and ask me where I'm going. I would never hear the end of it from them if they found out I was going out on a data with Mawata."

Hayate walked over to the radio station and caught Sasame just as he was leaving the building.

"Hayate, what are you doing here? You don't normally come by here to talk to me," Sasame said, surprised.

"I'm worried about Kei, Sasame. Don't you think he's been acting weird since he came home from work yesterday?"

"He did seem a little distant," Sasame replied pensively.

"I've never seen Kei space-out like that before. He's usually so focused."

"I agree… maybe something is bothering him. I'll try talking to him later when I get home. But right now I have to go over to the Awayuki mansion."

"What for?" asked Hayate curiously.

"Well… I have a date with Takako. I was going over there to pick her up and then we were going to go mini-golfing. She was disappointed that she couldn't go last time, so I told her that I would take her there sometime," Sasame replied, starting to walk down the street.

"I see…" Hayate said as he followed.

"Maybe you should come along with me and ask Himeno to go out mini-golfing with us, you know, it could be like a double date," Sasame said grinning. "I'm sure Takako wouldn't mind."

At hearing the word "date" Hayate's face turned bright red and he began to stutter nervously, "Um, uh, uh I… I… I'm just not ready to ask Himeno yet."

Himeno came walking around the corner of the radio station building, "Ask me what, Hayate?"

Hayate froze in his tracks, shocked to find Himeno right in front of him.

He began to speak quickly and wildly, "Um… I told Kei I wouldn't be gone for long so I should really go back and check on him and see how he's doing. Gotta run!" he said speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait! Hayate!" Himeno called. "Errr… I'm going to follow him and find out what he's hiding from me. See you later, Sasame!"

Sasame chuckled, "Good luck and good bye!"

Sasame continued walking toward the Awayuki mansion as Himeno secretly followed Hayate back to Leafeania.


End file.
